The project is directed toward the analysis of the population of proteins which are rapidly transported within axons from nerve cell bodies toward their synaptic endings. The methods applied in this analysis include single and two-dimensional electrophoresis and affinity chromatography. The ultimate objective would be to define the role of specific proteins and glycoproteins within axons, particularly those which are highly synthesized and rapidly transported.